


Reunion

by D_Prime



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Prime/pseuds/D_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avatar Korra has mastered Waterbending. What's next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

The girl has dreamt of the stone house for six weeks.

From the moment she left home, unsure of where to go next, the dreams have guided her: she sees a small structure with a vegetable garden surrounding its base. Sometimes she can sense movement out of the corner of her eye, but the house's occupant is never revealed.

She doesn't recognize the area; the only hint of its location is the emblem above the door, a square within a circle. The Earth Kingdom. But it's not Ba Sing Se or Omashu, she's reasonably sure of that.

So she takes the boat to Senlin Village and goes east, and every night the dream grows more vivid, as if to urge her forward. Soon she can feel the soil beneath her feet, smell potatoes and carrots, hear footsteps echoing from inside the house.

When she reaches Chin, a boy not much older than her steps into her path and asks her name. She tells him, and he gives her an envelope, explaining that he is a messenger from Makapu to the far northwest. He says he was told to wait in Chin for the arrival of an outsider; with his mission fulfilled, he departs before the girl can think to ask him anything further.

The envelope contains a note which simply reads "Gaoling" and is signed "Auntie Meng".

The girl asks the nearest villager, who points her further east: Gaoling is nearby, at the base of the mountains surrounding the Si Wong Desert.

The journey takes three days, and each night she dreams of stone doors creaking open, beckoning her inside the house. And she knows, with absolute certainty, that someone is waiting for her.

And when she finds the house, just outside Gaoling – far enough away to discourage casual visitors – she is not surprised that her dreams were accurate, down to the last detail: there is the house, and the garden, and the smell of potatoes and carrots.

As she approaches the stone doors, they split down the center and shift sideways, and the house's owner emerges: a small, elderly woman, white hair piled up in a massive bun atop her head.

The girl drops to her knees before the old woman and bows her head. The words come to her, then, and she speaks in a voice that is almost but not quite her own: "I need an Earthbending teacher... and I think it's supposed to be you."

The old woman grins, and wipes away the tears welling up in her blank white eyes. "Welcome back, Twinkletoes." she says.

"Korra." the girl replies, somewhat at a loss. "My name is Korra."

The End


End file.
